


Nerd

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Past Bullying, M/M, remus mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Logan has a complicated relationship with a certain nickname, but he doesn’t mind when Roman uses it.(It's a sequel to"Buckets of Roses". Apparently.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Nerd

“Hey, nerd,” a familiar voice said from behind Logan. As anticipated, Logan felt a hand ruffle his hair. What was slightly newer, but not any less welcome was the kiss to the back of his head the followed.

Roman collapsed onto the seat next to him. Virgil had glanced up at Roman’s dramatics but had quickly gone back to his phone after a sip of coffee. Virgil was, to quote the man himself ‘not a human in the mornings.’ Logan had learned that this phrase meant that he simply did not like to talk and was overall sullen in the first hour he was awake, not that the man legitimately thought he turned into some mythical creature before drinking coffee.

“How’s it going?” Roman asked.

“I am well, thank you.”

Virgil made a huffing sound, though if that was in reaction to Roman or to the realization that his coffee cup was empty, Logan wasn’t sure. He certainly was glaring at the empty cup viciously. As Logan and Roman watched, he shambled to his feet to go refill it at the dining hall drink station.

Logan shook his head at his roommate and turned to Roman. Roman smiled at him and picked his hand up from the table to press a kiss to the back of it. Logan felt a blush creep across his cheeks. “So,” Roman said. “Any big plans for Mr. Nerd today?” He’d taken to sort of playing with Logan’s fingers, rubbing them softly with his thumb and bending the digits gently before splaying them out so their fingertips touched. Logan felt unbearably fond at the gentle touch.

“You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know?” Logan said as Roman studied the way their hands fit together.

“What?” Roman asked, his eyes moving to meet Logan’s.

“Nerd,” Logan said. “I have some bad experiences with that particular nickname, but I don’t mind it from you.”

“Oh,” Roman said; their fingers slid against each other’s until they were holding hands. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

Logan nodded. “I like it when you say it. It doesn’t feel like an insult.”

“Well, that’s probably because it’s not supposed to be.”

Logan smiled at him.

“The two of you are gross,” Virgil groused.

“We met because you were ‘banging’ his brother in our dorm room,” Logan reminded.

“Oh god,” Virgil said. “Who taught him that word? Did you teach him that?” he asked Roman. Roman laughed and squeezed Logan’s hand.


End file.
